Sword Art Online:Alternate
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: Just like the title said, this is the alternate story of the SAO and Kirisuna. Disclaimer: I don't owe Sword art online. Contain Kirisuna KiritoxAsuna.


2024, April,

Aincrad, 57th floor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

This word come out from the long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes female rapier user, the Flash Asuna, who is staring at me with a glare of killing aura. But I just answer with a not so serious tone.

"Taking a nap."

And just like I predicted, she is a bit angry now.

"If you have time to take a 'beauty sleep', why don't you spent it on clearing the labyrinth?"

"Because today is the best weather we can even got in Aincrad."

"It just the same weather as always."

"You will know if you lay down too."

...

Ok, I had to admit, I know it is wrong to follow Kirito-kun when I told the other KOB members to clearing the labyrinth. But, what can I do? I'm so curious about him and yeah, ended up as always, he will find some place to sleep. Not that it is surprise for me that the self called 'Beater' will just sleep after the meeting, I had partied with him before and I had caught him sleeping where he wanted whenever we both finishing farming for EXP and drops.

Just today, I don't know why but I scolded him for sleeping but will this guy ever listen to me? No. And I also got a rude reply of:

"You will know if you lay down too."

And just when I about to give him a speech of laziness and respondsible and safety of himself, he fall asleep. Looking at how he sleep, my personality always split to two.

My proud personality will be:

"What a nerve of him! Did he know that I'm the one of the strongest and prettiest girl in this game? How darn him!"

My girly side personality:

"Aww~Kirito-kun fall asleep again~So cute!"

Usually my girly side always win, and yeah, no different. Just look at how he sleep, I wondering what is his real age behind his care-free and stroic personality while having a sleeping look of a young brother I never have.

"Geez...how cute you are when you're sleeping..."

I whisper and gently touching his face. Suddenly, a pair of strong hand from behind, pull me closer to Kirito-kun. And our face ended up being close to each other, and our lips almost touched to each other. I blushed madly and look at the sleeping Kirito-kun with a embarrass look.

In real life, if a boy would confess or ask me out or getting closer to me I will let them pay by slapping them or insult them in a polite way. But now, this boy, this boy that I met during the 1st floor boss meeting and the first and only person I ever partied make me felt warm and comfortable?

"Sugu..."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell mom about this if you don't give me back my hamburger!"

I was a bit jealous when he call someone name 'Sugu' which I thought he is thinking of a girl or his girlfriend. But from his last word it seems like this Sugu girl is his sister, and I giggle at him thinking how important food is to him.

"Asuna..."

"Hah?!"

I thought he is awake but he then said 'Switch'. I sighed in relief and disappointment.

"Am I just a party member to you?"

Soon after 10 minutes, I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep. But before I fall asleep, I look at his face again and asking myself:

'Am I fallen in love with Kirito-kun?'

...

I was dreaming about eating something and then I touched something, something soft and smooth. I opened my eyes and saw a chestnut color rope which turn out to be hair. I turn my head around and I saw Asuna sleeping on my chest. I gently stroke her hair and whispering.

"Geez...you're quite a naughty girl..."

It took me a sec to finally snap out, I open my eyes wide and shocked with what I saw. I rub my eyes three times and pinch myself at least eight times to make sure I'm dreaming. But no, she is sleeping on me now, and it wasn't a dream.

I'm not a socialpath like my sister, Suguha, and unlike her whenever I met a opposite gentle in real life I always ended up embarrassed and sometime worst, hide behind Sugu. But now I have no Sugu beside or near me and I must said that Asuna is the only female beside my mom/aunt and Sugu that I can get close to.

Don't judge by how angry she is just then, all the time we in a party together I know a lot about her. She afraid of ghost and astral type being, she is good at cooking and many of that.

Before any of you said that I'm a creep or stalker, let just said that we're a good teammate partner only. And I usually avoid her a lot. Suddenly, the girl moaned and sleep talking.

"Kirito-kun~you pervert!"

I sweatdrop and shout, What the heck are you talking- but no, I just stay quiet and look at her as she keep sleep talking. And most of it have me involved.

"Geez...what did I looks like in her dream?"

"Hey, look at there!"

"Huh?"

"A cute couple! Haha! I hope they sleep through the whole world peacefully. Haha!"

"Haha! Nice one Jin!"

It was a bunch of frontline members and luckily non of them can see us, I meant our identity and who are we. I sighed and tried to push her off my top but she has a iron grip. Every time I tried she will hold me a lot tighter than last time.

But I can't leave her alone too if I able to get her off me. I fear that she might be in danger of some perverts or worst, PK. So, I excused myself saying that I have a pretty girl sleep on me and that I have a mission to protect or stuff like that.

If there is anything I can wished for and that is Asuna better wake up now. It almost sunset and our Miss Flash-sama haven't wake up yet. And god, having her on me is turning into a nightmare now, the longer she sleep the sooner some player will found out about us.

Finally, I heard her let out a yawn and slowly open her eyes. Her hazel eyes look at me like a child and with her face looked confused, I open my mouth.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

She still look at me with a what happened expression. Soon, she slowly look at me and her face turn crimson red and hot.

"Hey, your face is really red. Are you having a fever? But you can't get sick in game. So..."

She jump off me and shake her hands with her face still in a crimson red state. If I had to say something, she actually look very cute now with her hair being shine with the sunset. I smiled and tell her I don't mind. She brush her head and turn around.

"I owe you one...thank you..."

"No problem."

"I can treat you a meal if you want..."

"Really?"

"Yes! But not what the wrong you're thinking. We just friends."

"I know. Don't worry, I won't tell your 'fans' about your sleep talking."

She then open her eyes widely and point at me with her index finger.

"Don't you darn to!"

I nodded and she let out a sigh and turn around. We both then head to a restaurant and have a silent dinner to real, mostly is because she still felt nervous about the sleep talking thing. While we are waiting for foods, she finally open her mouth.

"So...what did I said when I was...sleep talking?"

"Oh...not much, just keep calling me a pervert and you're so hentai and nothing much."

"S-sorry..."

I was surprised, is Asuna just said sorry rather than punching or kicking my butt? From my exprience from the real world, I can't count how many times I been beat by a girl for saying something embarrassing about them. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

She must be catch me staring at her for a long time because she look at me with her face being red again, thinking that something is wrong about her face or something I guess. But for sure, I can't pull myself from looking at her.

"Kirito-kun...it is embarrasing, you know? You shouldn't stare at a girl like that."

"S-sorry."

Geez...What happened to me? Why recently I keep thinking about her? And why am I want to stare at her just because her reaction is different than the other girls? And why do I want to tease her so badly?


End file.
